Forum:ThingI wanna post
If people are really gonna complain about modding they should actually complain to the creaters of doom. but annywho it ain't modders that are ruining the fun for every tom dick and hairy most modders i'd say around 75% do have restraints on what they "normaly" use but its the remaining 25% that don't give a fuck if what they "normaly" use is modded. I myself will only use a stock weapon if i'm power leveling someone of faceing crawmerax. otherwise ill use legit guns and a modded shield(only so the people i join don't have to worry about me dieing). i've beat this game I only play it out of boredomb. yeah my backpack space maybe bigger then what your sopost to have but atleast none of my weapons make the game lag. when i do dup' i do tell people part wise there legit but not the level( the level requierment only efectes the damage nothing else) so there for i'm not really lieing when i tell them that which the only reason why i mod the level requierment is so i can tell my weapons/items from one im make for somebody. what im saying is if you ask me to make you something i'll lower the level to what its sopost to be that way if you show it off no one will call you a cheater/hacker/modder.BTW all my weapons/items are level 69. now if your curious the only things that are really sopost to be level 69 are the grenade modes dont believe me go to the 4th add on and buy one.the class mods don't surpass level 55 weapons you get as a mission reward don't surpass level 30 something all the rest dont surpass level 68(only if you have beat playthrough 2). i do know a way gearbox can make it so you can't mod in borderlands 2(previously called borderwars)but im not gonna post it here b/c i don't wanna give gearbox any ideas. if you want me to make you something or dup' you one of my weapons/items(PS3 only) then send me a msg to the_king_851 not hate mail please. BTW i only know how to make legit weapons/items i don't do modded weapons/items so if you want something modded ask someone else. I have all 72 legit legendary weapons and all 3 legit legendary shields just to give you an idea of how big my backpack space is. I only have one character which is the hunter hes all maxed out on everything but the challenges. for those of you that like to mod your characters color yes i said color choose something that is the same color as the legit ones otherwise legit players will spot you right away if they do there more then likley to kick you. but what people should do instead of kicking you they should see how you play i myself know where to hite enemies without killing the right off i'm not gonna post the spots but there is only one that will not kill them right off but they need to be the right level. if there level 1 it dont matter were you hite them.BTW for those that like to complain about modded whatevers there is roughly 2,510,000 weapons and that does not count the alien guns or gearbox guns i dont know the rough amou t of shields clasmods or grenade mods. basicly what i'm saying is the legit whatevers out rank the modded whatevers sure the modded ones have more dmg or capacite but there are less of them. there are only two types of modded shields the old ones which make it soenimes can't kill you then there are the newer ones which started popping up after someone found out they could make a deth mod(death mods can kill the intire party includding the wearer if he/she has one of the older modded shields,there are two of them 1 for hunter and one for berserker) there is an ammo eating mod that is for the soldier but its less anouing compared to the death mod there for no one that I know of has made 1 that can protect agianst it.i'm not gonna post what shield i use. Holy lack of paragraphs, batman. TL;DR. 16:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC)